Chrysalis
Chrysalis is a crew on the Emerald Ocean, founded on the Sage Ocean, flying the flag Metamorphosis. Public Statement Chrysalis (KRIS-ah-lis): n. Coccoon in which a caterpillar changes into a moth or butterfly. Join with us and be transformed! Extended Public Statement Do not underestimate the power of the butterfly, or you will feel the 'Butterfly Landing Softly', just before it saps the nectar of your soul. Yarr!! ;-P Visit metaflagsage.com/forum for crew and flag forums, discussion, and information. It is a work in progress, and new stuff is added regularly. Crew Information Crew colors are lavender and white. If ye would like to join as a full member, contact an officer or above; preferably the one who hired ye to job for us. Starting rank is cabin person until the captain or an SO comes online to promote to pirate or officer. Please note, no one EVER starts in this crew as FO or SO. These positions must be earned through crew loyalty, activity, and trust by the captain and high officers. Save yerself the trouble and don't ask for them. We use Permission To Board (PTB) in this crew. This means ye must ask permission in crew chat BEFORE boarding a ship, and then WAIT for a reply. If no reply is given, consider it a NO. There are reasons why we use this. Please just accept that it is necessary. The officers will appreciate it. We do not allow begging in this crew! YE MUST EARN YER POE AND RANK like the rest of us have. We can help ye learn how to do this, but nothing will be simply given to ye for any reason. And constant pleading will result in expulsion, without exception. Stealing, lying, cheating (including bots), or any other misbehavior is also not permitted here. Conduct yerself properly or ye will be disciplined or expelled. With that out of the way, all that's left is to have fun together! It is a game after all. We pillage daily, and are beginning to explore flotillas, SMH's, CI's, and blockades. We offer training and advice to help ye improve your ability in the puzzles, as well as advancement to officer ranks for running ships, etc. The captain has a good working knowledge of many parts of the game, and will share it freely with others in the crew. :) Rank requirements Cabin person: Reserved for alternate characters and as discipline for others Pirate: Join and don't require discipline Officer: Apprentice B-nav and Dist Sails, Rig, Carp, or Bilge; plus a willingness to run pillages and recruit for the crew Fleet officer: Complete officer training, Narrow or Dist Bnav, own ship, and trust of SO's/Captain; plus be willing to help train new officers Senior officer: Dist or better in Carp, Bilge, Bnav, AND Sails or Rig, own ship, actively help train pirates and officers, and COMPLETE trust of Captain. Also, I reserve the right as captain to promote as I see fit, regardless of the requirements set forth here. So do not point fingers at any 'fostered' crew of higher rank and expect anything other than discipline to come your way.